


Sweet Scent

by Kosaji



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosaji/pseuds/Kosaji
Summary: Sweet Scent- the move that attracts wild pokemon. Henry is about to learn the dangers of using the move too freely.





	Sweet Scent

**Author's Note:**

> For dick-or-treat

“Okay Surskit, Sweet Scent!”

The small blue bug type pokemon shakes in place before a light pink cloud bursts from it, leaving behind a sweet smell that spreads through the grass.

Henry waits, anticipation building as from the distance the grass rustles, a pokemon drawn in by Surskit’s sweet scent. It’s the entire reason they have been out here for hours, training Surskit in Pinwheel Forest so she can evolve into a Masquerain. A Petlil shows up, peering through the grass only to startle and let out a stun spore when she sees Henry and Surskit. Henry doesn’t need to say a word before Surskit is shooting forward for a Quick Attack, knocking the Petlil out with a single blow.

“Nice!” Henry cheers before heading over to the Petlil and dropping an oran berry beside it. “Let's head back to camp, I think you deserve a break,” he says, handing a sitrus berry to Surskit, who cheeps and takes the treat with two of its long limbs.

They head back to their campsite next to a small pond hidden away from the main paths, perfect for battling rare wild pokemon. 

As their campsite comes into view the grass rustles and Surskit immediately jumps in front of Henry as three pokemon jump out of the grass.

"I didn't know you could find these guys in the wild," Henry says, backing up nervously as the pokemon move towards him.

Unova's three monkeys, Simisear, Simisage and Simipour move as one, jumping towards Surskit.

"Dodge!" Henry shouts, and Surskit skitters away, the three pokemon slamming to the ground as Surskit puts some distance between them. "Bubble Beam on Simisear!"

A stream of bubbles comes out of Surkits mouth to hit the Simisear, the red furred pokemon recoiling back. The Simisage jumps up in front the group, blocking the bubbles with a derisive look at Surskit. Simipour leaps over the other two, it's bright blue dreadlocks flying in the wind as it uses Fury Swipes against Surskit. Surskit flies backwards and, emboldened by their friend the other two pokemon start leaping around, constantly moving out of the way of Surskit's attacks.

It isn't looking good. "Surskit use Sweet Scent!" Henry commands. He just needs them to stop moving. 

Surskit, now trembling from attacking and avoiding attacks from three fully evolved pokemon lets out a shrill cry as a thick cloud of pink smoke erupts from its head, filling the  clearing and getting into Henry's lungs. He coughs and waves the dust out of the way in time to see Surskit take three powerful attacks in a row and fall unconscious. 

"Crap," Henry returns Surskit and eyes the three pokemon who are looking at him intensely. "Nice pokemon..." 

He takes a step back, hoping they lose interest now that Surskit is back in her pokeball. No luck though, as the Simisage matches his step, the other two spreading out to the sides.

Cutting off his exit, Henry realizes and makes a break for it. 

Unfortunately his opponents are quicker, and a hand snags the back of his pants while a pokemon jumps on his back, sending him to the ground as the button on his jeans pop. He lands on his face, his pants half way off his ass as all three pokemon surround him, making crooning sounds. 

"Hey, quit that!" Henry squirms as Simipour starts sniffing, then licking at his neck. His hat is knocked off his head and his shirt is roughly pulled up and then over his arms as the three pokemon start _fondling_ him. "Seriously, I'm not a snack!"

Henry's kept flat, his hands captured and held down when he tries to shove the pokemon away. A tongue licks at his ear and he shivers, with disgust, he tells himself. 

A second tongue licks at the dip at the small of his back and he lets out an embarrassing meep as a third tongue licks along his arms, just what the hell are they all going nuts for?

Henry turns his head to the side, and catches a look at his bare arm, the Simisear licking up the sparkling dust glittering on his skin with relish.

Sweet Scent, he realizes in horror. Surskit used Sweet Scent, has been using Sweet Scent all morning. He's probably covered in the stuff. And now without a fight distracting them the Simi-trio are focused on him. And they don't want to fight.

"Okay, no. No no no! I'm a human, you're pokemon. There will be no hanky-panky going oOON!" Henry shrieks as his pants are ripped off and tongues start to move down towards his ass. 

No matter how he struggles he can't get the pokemon to stop- or his reactions to their administrations. 

"Aah, ah!" He cries out as Simisear and Simipour lick at his neck, the alteration of hot and cool tongue and rough hands over his back sending shivers down straight to his cock. Simisage paws at his ass, palming the globes and squeezing them together and apart with a kneading movement that Henry refuses to admit feels good. The hands on his ass leave and something warm and wet replaces them. Henry arches away in surprise, craning his head back to see Simisage chewing some of the leaves on it's crest, spitting them back out and crushing them between it's fingers. A thick syrupy yellow sap oozes out if the leaf to land on his ass.

Simisear distracts him by licking his ear again as Simipour abandons his (no use denying it, he can see the evidence of their gender hanging in the open) exploration of his shoulder to hold his ass open for Simisage, leaving him humiliatingly exposed.

He clenches in surprise at the first touch of the sap and outright shouts and tries to crawl away as a finger smears the sap gleefully around and over his hole.

All it gets him is Simisear sitting on him, his cock rutting against Henry's back as one finger becomes two when Simisage and Simipour work together to loosen him up.

To his shame it works, the sap feels warm and tingles as more of it is pressed against, and eventually inside him, the pads of the pokemon's fingers pressing in teasingly, a bit of pressure before backing off. His hole flutters against the fingers, the muscles softening as the wet pressure continues, slow but insistent. Each pass over his hole goes straight to his cock, twitching in time with each teasing stroke as Henry squirms in confused arousal.

Then a finger slips in with a slick sound, pushing deep until Henry feels knuckles against his ass. A second finger pokes in and it should hurt, the stretch too much too soon but the second finger slides home with some effort, and the worst Henry feels is a pinch that disappears quickly. 

There has to be something in the sap, he thinks as the fingers start to move, scissoring and stretching his hole with ease. He whimpers as they start thrusting in and out, brushing against something that makes all the nerves his body sing.

Before he knows it his ass is up in the air, his arms bracing against the grass to thrust back into those fingers as Simipour and Simisear start licking at his body again, exploring parts that they couldn't reach before like his inner thighs and belly. Simisear disappears for a second before warm breath puffs over his hard cock, making him yelp just as a hot tongue runs over it. 

Henry comes with a cry, world turning white as he shakes in the circle of pokemon, who all pull away after he collapses boneless to the ground.

He's still recovering from the orgasm when multiple arms grab him. Under the shoulders, around the waist and knees, the Simi-trio march Henry towards the lake, ignoring his shouts and demands to be let go. He catches sight of the pond and his campsite when he's dropped next to a moss covered rock he thought would be a good spot for fishing. Or for being fucked, apparently.

Simipour drags him over the top of the rock, leaving his ass facing the other two pokemon and his pants bunched around his knees. Before he can even catch his breath heat washes over his back and something wet pokes between his asscheeks. 

Eyes wide Henry can only choke out a moan as a hot cock pushes halfway into him. The stretch isn't so bad, but there is still an edge of pain as Henry automatically clenches down on the intruder, getting a rumble from Simisear inside him. 

Large hands grab onto his hips and Simisear pulls out before pushing in to the root, pushing all the air out of his lungs. He doesn't get a chance to catch his breath at all as Simisear starts fucking him with vigor, slamming into his ass over and over again. 

Henry lowers his head, wrapping his arms around to rock for leverage as he moves with the force of the thrusts, barely able to do anything other than keep steady as Simisear brushes against his prostrate erratically, catching him off balance with brief bursts of pleasure. 

A rough hand brushes against his dangling cock and he opens his eyes to see Simisage next to him, wearing a smirk as he wraps his hand around Henry's cock. He moans, arching into Simisage's fist and then back into Simisear's thrusts, moving between the two pokemon like a seasoned courtesan instead of a trainer who got in over his head. 

Simisear speeds up, the grip on his hips turning painful just before something hot releases inside him. Henry turns red at the realization that Simisear just came, but can do nothing as Simisage keeps pulling his cock, making him ripple and clench around Simisear. 

Simisear pulls out slowly, letting out a low grunt as he moves towards the treeline, flopping on the ground for a nap. Henry sags in place, still squirming as Simisage strokes him off but grateful its over when a second pair of hands grab his ass and spread it open. 

Cum is just starting to drip out of him, which _gross_ , but before it can Simipour is thrusting into him, shoving it back inside him with a squelch. 

Henry groans, breath hitching as Simisage twists his hand over his sensitive cock and when Simipour starts moving, he comes again, long and hard into the grass. His head feels loose and floaty as it hangs over the rock and he barely acknowledges the way Simipour's cock, smoother and cooler than Simisear's drives into him. He shudders and cries out as Simipour stops and yanks his ass higher, changing the angle to drive deeper into him, striking against his prostrate with every thrust. 

Henry closes his eyes and just lets go, crying out in pleasure as Simipour increases speed, the wet slap of hips against ass echoing through the forest. He's tired and his knees hurt but all he can do is kneel and take in the pleasure until Simipour is finally done, screeching out his completion before joining his friend under the tree. 

Henry pants against the rock, feeling the sweat drips down his face. His cock started to react about half way through Simipour's assault and now a mix of anticipation and dread bring it to full hardness as he turns his head to look at Simisage. 

The green pokemon just leers at him and pulls him off the rock. It is a relief to take the weight off his knees as he is shoved onto his back, and Henry just relaxes as Simisage grabs under his knees and pushes his legs up over his head. Unlike the others he can see Simisage's cock in this position, long and pink but not too thick, to his relief. Simisage steps forward and his cock twitches **hard** at the first brush of Simisage's cock against his ass. 

Simisage lets out a chittering laugh as Henry blushes even harder, shoving his cock inside in one, slow thrust. It goes in smooth, Henry's body loose and accepting from the previous two times and it shows in how easily Simisage takes up a rhythm, pounding into Henry's body eagerly. 

The grass tickles where it clings to his sweaty skin as he is fucked into the ground, his cock bouncing with every thrust, shamefully announcing to the world his enjoyment of what is happening, despite early his protests.

One of his legs is let go, falling to the side as Simisage reaches for his cock, stroking over the sensitive head with his palm in time with his thrusts. Henry whimpers again, weakly rocking back into Simisage's hand, meeting each thrust as white noise fills his ears and his sore muscles clench and jump for one last time. He comes with a low moan, white cum spilling over green fur as Simisage wraps his hand fully around Henry's erection, wringing him to the last drop. His leg is pushed higher, practically folding him in half as Simisage abandons his deflating cock to thrust hard and fast into Henry before stuttering to a stop. 

Simisage pulls out with a wet sound and Henry is finally allowed to black out. 

 

 

When he wakes up he's surprised to find himself tucked into his sleeping bag. Henry unzips the bag and sits up, wincing as pain in his ass and knees protest at the sudden movement. He's naked under the sleeping bag, but surprisingly clean, no hint of dirt, grass or ... other fluids covering him. 

Rustling leaves catch his attention and he sees Simipour, Simisear and Simisage watching him patiently from across the fire pit he built just this morning. Each pokemon has a red pokeball in front of them and Henry's eyes widen as first Simipour and then Simisear tap the button, disappearing in a flash of red inside. 

The pokeballs rolls, the button flashing red briefly before turning off with the click of a successful capture. 

Henry looks to Simisage, clearly the leader of the three pokemon with suspicion. "If you're serious about this we are going to have a LONG talk about boundaries," Henry threatens. The Simisage shrugs, lips stretching into a smirk as he gives Henry a slow look over. Heat blooms across his face as Simisage taps on the pokeball with a laughing sound and is captured without a problem. 

Henry looks at the three pokeballs and decides that it can wait until later. He snuggles back into his sleeping bag to catch another hour or two of sleep. 

 


End file.
